


who's that girl

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kara gets Alex a stripper, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Kara insists on throwing Alex a bachelorette party...she also insists on getting Alex a stripper.





	who's that girl

**Author's Note:**

> i was prompted on tumblr (i'm @ life-in--a--beautiful-light over there) and this happened. all thoughts and comments appreciated! x

The engagement had come at the best time for everyone.

For Alex and Maggie, it happened after a couple of weeks that had put everything into perspective. They knew that they loved each other, knew that they would do absolutely anything for each other and knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Marriage made sense.

For Kara, her sister’s engagement helped to distract her from the fact that her boyfriend had been booted into space. As Alex’s Maid of Honour, she took it upon herself to seek out possible venues and caterers, helped to decide between a band and a DJ (they’d settled for a DJ because it offered much more variety) and sorted out the seating plans. It kept her busy and, most importantly, happy. Everything was arranged, booked and paid for well in advance.

There was only one thing that had yet to happen, and Kara waited until two weeks before the big day to spring it on her sister.

It was met with a frown and a firm, ‘No.’

‘Yes,’ Kara countered. ‘I’m your Maid of Honour and you’re having a bachelorette party.’

Alex sighed into her glass of wine. ‘Why?’

‘To celebrate your last days of being free.’

‘I don’t want to be ‘free’ and I sure as hell don’t want to celebrate it. I just want to marry Maggie.’ She slid her glass across the kitchen island for Kara to top up.

‘You’re such a sap,’ Kara teased.

‘Shut it,’ Alex hissed back in response, before sighing at her sister’s wide smile. ‘Do I really have to?’

‘Yes, because I arranged it, and do you know how hard it is to find decorations that aren’t giant inflatable penises or involve so-called _sexy hunks_?’

‘Your _amazon_ search history must be wild.’

‘You should see the recommendations they keep emailing me with.’

‘I can imagine,’ Alex said before sighing again, knowing that this was going to happen whether she liked it or not. ‘Fine. One condition. No strippers.’

Kara grinned.

‘ _Kara_ , no. Please tell me you haven’t hired a stripper, I don’t want one.’

‘I haven’t hired a stripper.’

‘Good, because they’re so not my thing.’

The grin returned.

‘Why are you smiling like that? What have you done? Is it strippers? Kara, please. You better not have hired one stripper, never mind multiple.’’

Kara raised her hands in defence. ‘For the last time, I have not hired anyone.’

Alex narrowed her eyes. ‘I’ll ask J’onn, you know.’

‘He’s sworn to secrecy.’

‘Ugh,’ Alex groaned before taking a gulp from her glass.

Her sister patted her on the shoulder as she made her way to leave. ‘Your bachelorette party is at my place, tomorrow at 7. Don’t be late.’

/ / /

It was the Danvers sisters, billionaire Lena Luthor, the always-down-for-a-good-time Susan Vasquez and the had-nothing-else-do-and-didn’t-want-to-miss-out Winn Schott. It was an eclectic gathering of personalities to say the least and, on paper, it shouldn’t have worked. But it did, and many laughs were shared.

Even Alex, who had been so against the idea, warmed quickly to it - the tiara and _bride-to-be_ sash she was given as she entered, certainly helping to win her over.

Alex cleared her throat as she picked up the black card. ‘ _TSA guidelines now prohibit_ what _on airplanes_?’ She placed the card down on the coffee table and closed her eyes.

Twenty seconds later, everyone had submitted their answers (Lena, who was absolutely loving her first time playing _Cards Against Humanity_ , had submitted hers with a loud tipsy giggle).

‘Okay, let’s see,’ Alex said, flipping over the first white card. ‘ _TSA guidelines now prohibit ‘Harry Potter erotica’ on airplanes.’_

Lena choked on her wine laughing and Kara had to pat her back.

 _‘TSA guidelines now prohibit ‘mom’ on airplanes.’_ Alex went for the next one and snorted. _‘TSA guidelines now prohibit ‘the gays’ on airplanes.’_ And finally, _‘TSA guidelines now prohibit ‘Gandalf’ on airplanes_ ’.’ She wasted no time in picking the winner, tapping the card furiously. ‘Since I nearly died in a plane crash, this one.’

Kara fist pumped. ‘That’s exactly why I chose it.’

Alex laughed. ‘Who’s turn--.’ A knock at the door cut her off. ‘Did you invite--.’ Then it hit her. ‘Kara, please tell me that’s not what I think it is?’

Everyone looked at each other with knowing eyes. Then Winn jumped to his feet.

‘ _Kara_ , I told you.’

‘And I’m going to tell you to go sit in that chair,’ she said, pointing over to the chair that Winn had ran to get.

‘I don’t want a stripper.’

‘You’ll like this one,’ Vasquez smirked.

‘Doubtful.’

‘Alex, need I remind you that I’m super strong and can, easily, carry you over to that chair?’

Alex pouted. ‘I don’t want to.’

Kara offered a kind smile. ‘And you know that I’d never make you do something that you don’t want to do.’

That had Alex pushing herself to her feet, albeit still a little begrudgingly. ‘Fine, but I’m not touching her or anything. I mean I get that some people need to make a living but it feels incredibly exploitive.’ She sat down on the chair and gasped as Winn tied a blindfold around her eyes. ‘This actually works.’

Kara headed over to the door. ‘Okay, are you ready?’

‘I guess?’ Alex heard the lock scrape open, followed by the sound of heels against the wooden floor. She sighed, struggling to believe that her sister had actually went out and done this, although she strongly suspected that Vasquez had helped out.

Then she heard the jingle of metal before her hands were pulled back behind her and fastened with cuffs.

‘You got me a cop stripper because I’m marrying one, didn’t you?’

She heard another drunken laugh from Lena. ‘I think Kara chose quite well.’

‘I can’t believe Kara chose one to begin with,’ Alex muttered before she tried to follow the footsteps that had been circling her, to try and blindly face the girl Kara had picked out. ‘So, um, hey. Do you have a name or something? I’ve never exactly done this before and I don’t want to be rude.’

Lena cackled. ‘God, this is hilarious.’

The clicking continued for a few more seconds before stopping, before Alex felt warm breaths against her right ear. ‘ _Sawyer_ …but only for a few more weeks.’

Alex could barely breathe. ‘Maggie?’

‘That’s _Detective Sawyer_ to you.’

‘Oh god,’ Alex whispered before moaning as Maggie nibbled her ear lobe. ‘ _Oh god_.’

‘Um, Kara,’ Winn flapped at Kara’s arm. ‘Did you really think this through?’

‘Yes, the only stripper she’d want is Maggie.’

‘Yes but--.’

Alex moaned again at her fiancée’s touch.

Winn continued, his voice frantic. ‘You’re aware you’re about to see your sister getting off, right? We’re _all_ about to see your sister getting off.’

The moans were getting louder, more intense and Kara’s eyes were getting wider as it dawned on her. ‘Admittedly, I overlooked that. We, uh,’ she scrambled to her feet, pulling the tipsy Lena up with her. ‘We should leave them alone.’

‘And where do you propose going? We can’t exactly leave, that’d be a little rude,’ Winn remarked.

 _‘Maggie…wow_.’

‘And even ruder if we interrupt them.’

‘Um…my bedroom. Let’s leave them to it and chill out there.’ Kara dragged Lena along with her and Winn was hot on their tails. ‘ _Vasquez_ ,’ Kara hissed.

The DEO operative rolled her eyes and followed. ‘Fine.’

/ / /

The wine had finally won and Lena was passed out on Kara’s bed. Winn and Vasquez sat on their phones, whilst Kara sat with her back against the wall furthest away from the living room, her ears plugged with her fingers. It was futile. She could still hear every word, every little gasp and every item of Maggie’s uniform hitting the floor.

It was the longest half hour of her life.

‘Hey, we’re done,’ Maggie called out. ‘And we’re decent, don’t worry.’

 _Decent_ was debatable. Maggie’s lacy bra was slightly poking out of her hastily buttoned-up shirt and her police cap was hanging off Alex’s head as the pair sat on the couch, Alex in Maggie’s lap. ‘You’re the best sister ever.’

Perhaps, also, the most traumatized sister ever.

Vasquez laughed as she headed for the door. ‘I have to run, but cool party. Definitely not forgetting _that_ in a hurry.’

Alex gave a little parting salute. ‘See you at work.’

‘Yeah, I’m also leaving and never forgetting that either,’ Winn muttered before saying a quick goodbye and hotfooting it out of there.

The cap fell to the floor as Maggie decided to attack her fiancée’s face with kisses before she looked up at smiled at Kara. ‘Where’s Luthor?’

‘In my bed.’ Then Kara grimaced. ‘Not how sounds, I promise.’

Maggie let out a small laugh before her expression grew serious. ‘Is she okay? She looked a little out of it when I arrived.’

‘Wine and Lena, isn’t a good mix.’

‘You can say that again,’ Maggie remarked, leaning down to place one more kiss on a sleepy Alex’s forehead. ‘I should get this one home. Thank you for inviting me.’

‘Well, I’m glad you had fun.’

‘I did too,’ Alex mumbled into Maggie’s chest. ‘Thanks, sis.’

‘You’re welcome.’

Maggie shifted Alex so she could pick her up as she stood. ‘Right sleepyhead, let’s go.’

It was some sight, the smaller woman carrying the taller woman, with ease, in her arms. It also made Kara smile as she bent down to pick up the fallen hat and place it back on her sister’s head. ‘See you guys.’

It was only when they were gone did Kara notice the cuffs under her coffee table.  


End file.
